Das Schulprojekt
by Pandora02
Summary: Clark braucht Hilfe bei einer seltsamen Hausaufgabe... und wer wäre da besser geeignet als sein bester Freund Lex Luthor? Old-school Clex. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

„Du willst, dass ich dich _fessele_!?"

Clark zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken. Er fluchte innerlich, und plötzlich war ihm klar, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war. Genaugenommen war es sogar eine unglaublich dämliche Idee.

„Sag das bitte noch mal, Clark, ja?"

Clark schloss seine Augen. _Ich bin nicht hier. Ich träume. Ich bin. nicht. hier._

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile seinem Mantra gelauscht hatte, wagte er erneut einen Blick auf seinen Freund. Seinen bisher besten Freund, bei dem er sich soeben erfolgreich lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Lex war nach wie vor da. Starrte ihn nach wie vor fassungslos an. Und schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten.

_Okay. Zeit für Schadensbegrenzung_. Clark räusperte sich und suchte nach Worten. Nervös kratzte er sich im Nacken. Vielleicht könnte es ihm noch gelingen, weitere Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden. Er sah zwei Möglichkeiten: Lex könnte entweder merken, wie unangenehm es ihm war, und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, oder, er könnte schlichtweg abstreiten, Lex jemals diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Immerhin war er Meister im Verdrängen und im Erfinden von fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten.

„Hör zu, Lex, vergiss es einfach, OK? Ich habe nichts gesagt."

Warum versuchte er es überhaupt? Es war klar, dass Lex nicht darauf eingehen würde. Schon gar nicht, wo er sich inzwischen vor Nervosität geradezu wand. Lex würde kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, sondern die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, soviel aus ihm herauszuholen, wie nur möglich. Zumindest glaubte Clark, genau dies in seinem Gesichtausdruck lesen zu können.

„Clark", begann Lex, „ich gebe zu, du erstaunst mich immer wieder."

Seine Stimme klang ermutigend. Neutral genug, um nicht sofort in Widerspruch zu verfallen. Doch da war ein Glitzern in Lex' Augen, das die Aufmerksamkeit eines Adlers verriet.

„Schön, schön. Vergessen wir's also." Ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton in Clarks Stimme.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Erklär' mir nur noch einmal genau, worum es geht, ja?"

OK, vorerst kein Leugnen. Die Sache mit den Fesseln...

„Was?"

Sie hatten nach den Sommerferien einen neuen Lehrer in Sozialkunde bekommen. Nachdem der Unterricht drei Wochen lang mehr als langweilig gewesen war - Clark hatte selten so viel „Briefkontakt" mit Chloe und Pete gepflegt - hatte Mr. Keating die Klasse an einem sonnigen Morgen mit einem ungewöhnlichen Projekt überrascht. Er selbst nannte es „progressiv" und eine „Gelegenheit, seine soziale Kompetenz zu testen und zu verbessern". Weitere Schlagworte, die Clark jetzt für Lex wiederholte, waren „Verfeinerung der Wahrnehmung" und „Fördern der eigenen Hilfsbereitschaft".

Die Schüler sollten einen Tag lang abhängig von einem anderen Menschen sein. Abhängig, im Sinne von auf diesen Menschen angewiesen sein. Ebenso abhängig, im Sinne von körperlich eingeschränkt. Kurz gesagt, jeder Schüler sollte einen Tag lang mit gefesselten Händen verbringen.

Ein Drittel der Klasse hatte Mr. Keating für verrückt erklärt, ein weiteres hielt ihn für einen Perversling, das letzte Drittel war eifrig bemüht, die Aufgabe ernst zu nehmen. Clark hatte sich bisher zur ersten Gruppe gezählt. Trotzdem war er gewissenhaft genug, zumindest den Willen aufzubringen, es zu versuchen.

„Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe. Deine Hände sollen gefesselt werden. Einen. ganzen. Tag lang?"

„Nun... hmmm... ja? Im Prinzip... ja." _Gott! Weiß Mr. Keating, wie albern das ist?_

„Und dein Partner in dem Projekt, also... ich, falls ich mitmache, soll all das tun, was du nicht kannst. Das klingt nach mehr Arbeit für mich als für dich."

Lex sagte nicht, dass er die Ansicht vertrat, ein Tag in Fesseln könne durchaus sehr lehrreich sein. Für alle Beteiligten.

„Nein, nein. Du sollst mir nicht alles abnehmen. Im Gegenteil. Es... ähmm... es ist eher so gemeint, dass wir lernen sollen, mit Einschränkungen klar zu kommen... dass... dass wir Dinge nicht als selbstverständlich hinnehmen, aber auch um etwas bitten können, wenn wir es brauchen."

„Verstehe. Mich würde interessieren, warum du ausgerechnet mich fragst." Lex lehnte sich lässig in seinem Ledersessel zurück, die Arme links und rechts auf den Lehnen.

„Na ja... unsere Eltern oder nahen Verwandten durften wir nicht auswählen. Mr. Keating meinte, da sei die Abhängigkeit sowieso gegeben, und wir würden nichts lernen. Und... Lana und Chloe finden die Sache albern. Sie wohnen zusammen und wollen den Aufsatz gemeinsam, aber ohne das Praktische, schreiben." Und Clark neigte immer mehr dazu, ihnen Recht zu geben.

Lex schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden Mädchen sich gegenseitig fesselten, um für einen Schulaufsatz zu forschen. Er hätte außerdem sein gesamtes Vermögen darauf verwettet, dass Clark um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, eine der beiden hierbei als Partnerin zu haben. Ebenso sicher war, dass weder Lana noch Chloe Clark abgewiesen hätte, wenn er sie gefragt hätte.

„Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Was ist mit Pete?"

An Pete hatte Clark natürlich als erstes gedacht. Sie waren seit Kindertagen beste Kumpel, Pete kannte sein Geheimnis, er würde sich nicht zurückhalten müssen. Trotzdem, die Vorstellung, einen Tag in Fesseln mit ihm zu verbringen, erschien ihm absurd. Außerdem war sein Kumpel ihm zuvor gekommen.

„Ich wollte Pete fragen, aber... er hat schon einen Partner. Partnerin, genauer gesagt."

Lex grinste nun offen amüsiert. „Sag mal, weiß euer Mr. Keating, wie weit manche Schüler den Ausdruck soziale Kompetenz verstehen?" Er zeichnete Gänsefüßchen mit seinen Fingern in die Luft.

Clark lachte nervös und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was konnte er dafür, dass Pete ein Auge auf Dinah geworfen hatte? Sowieso glaubte er langsam, er hätte nie auch nur in Betracht ziehen sollen, ernsthaft an diese Aufgabe heranzugehen.

Das Leder quietschte ein wenig, als sich Lex vorbeugte und mit den Armen auf seine Knie stützte. Er blickte einige Sekunden lang auf den Boden, wobei seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander trommelten. Clark vermutete, er dachte über eine Antwort nach.

_Er überlegt, wie er mir am besten sagt, dass er keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten hat, und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken!_

„Wie es scheint, bin ich nur deine zweite Wahl, aber... "

„Schon gut, ich hätte dich gar nicht damit belästigen sollen, du hast schließlich genug zu tun und musst dich nicht mit lächerlichen Schulprojekten rumschlagen, das ist OK, die Sache ist bescheuert, du hast recht, immerhin hast du mich nicht ausgelacht und dafür bin ich dir dankbar denn du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie..."

„Clark!"

Der scharfe Ton ließ Clark abrupt verstummen. Er blickte schuldbewusst auf. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zeigte sein milde sarkastisches Lächeln, bei dem Clark sich nie sicher war, ob er sich über ihn lustig machte oder ob er über sich selber lachte.

„Ich mache es."

„Wirklich?! Lex, wow, das ist..."

„Warte! Lektion Nummer Eins: Lass deinen Gesprächspartner ausreden."

Einen Moment lang blickte Clark wie ein getretener Welpe, dann grinste er etwas linkisch. „Du hast recht... Entschuldige. Und: Danke."

Da war es, das berühmte, strahlende Kent-Lächeln. Ein Sonnenaufgang konnte nicht blendender sein.

Lex seufzte unmerklich. „Keine Ursache, ich helfe dir gern. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Wann?... hm, ich weiß nicht... ich kann mich ganz nach dir richten."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen Mittag im Talon treffen und die Spezifikationen ausarbeiten? Um ein Uhr?"

„Gute Idee." Clark war aufgestanden. Er schien erleichtert. „Ich seh' dich dann morgen, OK?"

„Bis dann, Clark."

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

Als Clark gegangen war, füllte Lex sich ein Kristallglas mit teurem Cognac und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er den Verstand verloren hatte. Wenn nicht er, dann dieser Lehrer. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte. Die Augen geschlossen, ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und spürte die beißende Hitze des Alkohols langsam seine Kehle herunter rinnen.

Einen Tag lang mit Clark in Fesseln. Er musste auflachen. Es war absurd! Zumal diese Aufgabe für ihn selbst womöglich schwieriger werden konnte, als für den Schüler, der sie absolvierte. _Schüler! Ha!_ Er hob das Glas zu einem spöttischen Toast auf sich selbst, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

Absurd... oder so etwas wie der Himmel auf Erden... Lex ermahnte sich, ernsthaft zu bleiben.

Es gab Einzelheiten, die bedacht werden sollten, wenn er sich nicht völlig unvorbereitet in diese Sache stürzen wollte. Und er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies fatal wäre. Die Tatsache, dass er im Knast landen könnte, war dabei die geringste seiner Sorgen.

Er nahm einen letzten Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit. Clark würde zum Beispiel essen müssen, und trinken. Nun, es gab Strohhalme, und seine Küchenchefin würde schon etwas kreieren können, was nicht unbedingt erforderte, dass Clark gefüttert werden musste. Andererseits... ein angenehm warmes Gefühl kroch durch seine Eingeweide bis hinunter in die Kniekehlen...

Lex schloss die Augen und massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel.

Warum zum Teufel hatte er eigentlich zugesagt?

_Ah, richtig_. Weil Clark ihn mit diesem „Blick" angesehen hatte. Weil er so bezaubernd errötet war, als er sich aus der Affäre ziehen wollte. Weil er... „gelächelt" hatte. _Feuer frei - Kent-Lächeln - Widerstand zwecklos!_ Lex schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er Clark in Zukunft nur noch mit Sonnenbrille entgegentreten...

Er würde es Clark nicht allzu leicht machen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich selbst damit auf des Messers Schneide begab.

„Clark, mein Freund, das wird ein Test für uns beide."

Er ließ den restlichen Cognac zurück, als er sich auf den Weg in seinen Fitnessraum machte. Bewegung und Schweiß, das brauchte er jetzt.

* * *

Ihre Besprechung am nächsten Tag im Talon verlief recht problemlos. Clark sprach von sich aus das Thema an, das Lex schon Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Beim Laufen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Grenzen geben würde, ganz gleich, was dieser Lehrer sagte. Zum Glück hatte Mr. Keating den Schülern genau dasselbe erklärt.

Clark betrachtete eingehend seine Tasse mit Kakao, während er Lex mit einigem Räuspern darlegte, dass er ohne die Fesseln und allein zur Toilette gehen würde, und dass „einen Tag lang" nicht unbedingt „24 Stunden" bedeuten müsste.

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon. Beruhigend, zu hören, dass dein Mr. Keating nicht völlig weltfremd ist."

Sie einigten sich auf den kommenden Samstag. Dann war keine Schule und Clark würde auch auf der Farm frei bekommen. Seine Eltern waren zwar wenig begeistert, dass er diese Hausaufgabe mit Lex' Hilfe erledigen würde, aber sie hatten letztlich zugestimmt. Allerdings hatte Clark ihnen nicht alle Einzelheiten erklärt. Nebensächliche Einzelheiten, wie die Sache mit den Fesseln...

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

„Seide?"

Clark betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den schwarzen, leicht schimmernden Schal, den Lex durch seine Hände gleiten ließ. Die fließende Bewegung des Stoffes in Kombination mit der hellen Haut von Lex' Händen war seltsam... aufregend.

„Wäre dir etwas anderes lieber? Ein Seil? Handschellen? Oder Klebeband? Lässt sich alles besorgen. Ich dachte nur...", und er zog das Tuch langsam durch die Finger seiner rechten Hand, „...Seide wäre am angenehmsten."

„Ah, ja... OK."

„Dreh dich um."

„Jetzt gleich?"

Lex sah ihm fest in die Augen. Er sprach langsam und deutlich, als würde er einem Kind etwas erklären. „Es ist Samstag. Kurz nach neun. Gibt es etwas, das wir noch nicht geklärt haben?"

„... n-nein, ich ... ich denke, nicht..."

„Also, dreh dich um."

Langsam drehte Clark seinem Freund den Rücken zu. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und fühlte sich linkisch, bis Lex ihm sagte, er solle die Arme nach hinten legen. Das tat er, und spürte kurz darauf kühle Seide an seiner Haut. Kühl... und sanft... und irgendwie beruhigend. Und nicht nur Seide! Auch Lex' Finger.

Lex nahm seine Hände und kreuzte die Handgelenke übereinander. Als Clark einen warmen Atemhauch im Nacken spürte, schloss er die Augen und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Lex entging nicht, dass sein Freund eine Gänsehaut bekam, doch er schob es auf das ungewohnte Gefühl der Freiheitsberaubung. Als er sich selbst sich das erste Mal hatte fesseln lassen, hatte er sich auch kurzfristig dagegen gewehrt. Kurzfristig... Lex musste lächeln. Dann verbannte er diesen Gedanken. Ebenso wie die Erinnerung an seine Gedanken damals, als er Clark im Maisfeld gefunden hatte... und widerstand dem Impuls, die Lippen auf den Nacken vor ihm zu pressen.

Es fühlte sich fließend und leicht auf der Haut an. Anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Angenehm... Lex schlang das Seidentuch erst einmal um jedes Gelenk, dann in einer größeren Schlinge um beide zusammen. Clark spürte, dass ein Knoten gebunden wurde. Versuchsweise bewegte er seine Arme, um zu testen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Kaum spürbar. Er würde sich bemühen müssen, die Fessel nicht versehentlich zu zerreißen.

Lex fragte, ob es zu fest sei, als er die losen Enden anscheinend kreuzte und sich anschickte, einen weiteren Knoten auf der anderen Seite zu machen. Diesmal zog er die Schlingen deutlich fester. Seine Knöchel streiften Clark dabei im Kreuz. Seine Bewegungen waren die ganze Zeit so sicher und flink, dass Clark sich fragte, ob er so etwas wohl schon öfter getan hatte.

„Fertig." Er schritt um Clark herum und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Und? Wirst du es aushalten können?"

Natürlich könnte Clark das Tuch wie Spinnweben zerreißen. Der Gedanke gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit. Trotzdem war er bemüht, sich gefesselt zu fühlen, und so zu wirken.

Er bewegte die Schultern ein wenig, grinste, um das Gefühl der Unsicherheit zu kaschieren. „Ich schätze, ich werde mich immer schön gerade halten. Mum wäre begeistert."

„Täusch dich nur nicht. Du wirst deinen progressiven Lehrer noch verfluchen. Nach einer Weile wird diese Haltung verdammt unbequem."

Clark wollte jetzt lieber nicht fragen, woher Lex das wusste. Stattdessen fragte er, wie es nun weiterginge. Und biss sich sofort danach schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. So wie er sich gerade angehört hatte, musste Lex glauben, er halte ihn für seinen persönlichen Entertainer.

„Es geht um Alltagssituationen, nicht? Ich nehme an, normalerweise würdest du jetzt deinen Eltern helfen oder Hausaufgaben machen. Richtig?"

Clark nickte.

„Bestens. Ich habe noch eine Menge am Computer zu erledigen. Komm mit ins Büro."

Clark war Lex schon bis auf den Flur hinaus gefolgt, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Ich brauche meine Bücher."

Lex drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Clark räusperte sich.

„Könntest du... hm... würdest du bitte meine Tasche mitnehmen?" Wieso war das eigentlich so schwer? Es war doch keine große Sache, Lex zu bitten, die Tasche zu tragen. Oder? Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl dabei.

Lex schmunzelte, als hätte er genau diese Reaktion erwartet. „Klar. Ich hole sie."

„Lex?"

Der Gang war spärlich beleuchtet. Als Lex sich zu ihm umdrehte, fiel violettes Licht von einem kleinen Rundfester auf sein Gesicht. Er blickte ihn fragend an.

„Lex... weißt du...ähmm... ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar hierfür. Dass du dir die Zeit für mich nimmst und so... Und ich... ich will dir nicht irgendwie zur Last fallen, weißt du."

„Hey, ich hab' allem zugestimmt, nicht? Du brauchst keine Gewissensbisse zu haben, Clark." Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich mache meine Arbeit, du deine Hausaufgaben. Danach gibt's Mittagessen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen, stellte Lex die Tasche auf die gläserne Platte seines Schreibtisches. Er bedeutete Clark, sich gegenüber von seinem eigenen Stuhl zu setzen, und begann, die Bücher und Hefte auszupacken. Clark war es seltsam unangenehm, dass jemand in seiner Tasche herumkramte. Nicht dass es irgendetwas Geheimes zu entdecken gäbe, schließlich trug er keine Liebesbriefe oder gar Raumschiffbaupläne mit sich herum - nicht dass er von beidem viel zur Verfügung hätte - aber es war doch eine Art Privatsphäre.

„Eine ganze Menge Bücher." Lex lehnte sich rückwärts gegen den Tisch und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er sah mit schräg gelegtem Kopf auf Clark hinab. „Schreiben fällt für dich weg, also musst du wohl recht aufmerksam lesen. Welches Fach zuerst? Geschichte? Mathematik? Eher nicht, schätze ich. Dazu braucht man seine Hände. Literatur vielleicht? Und ich sehe hier noch das Biologiebuch und... ah ja, Chemie. Nun?"

„Ah... ich denke, Geschichte sollte ich als erstes machen. Ich habe die Französische Revolution etwas vernachlässigt."

Lex nahm das Geschichtsbuch. Er überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und blätterte zum richtigen Kapitel. Dann legte er das aufgeschlagene Buch vor Clark auf den Schreibtisch.

„Wenn das so ist, solltest du ganz vorne beginnen." Mit Hilfe der anderen Bücher stellte er das Geschichtsbuch ein wenig schräg, so dass Clark es vom Stuhl aus gut lesen konnte. Anschließend setzte er sich selbst und fuhr den Laptop hoch. Er meinte, dass er noch einige Berichte durcharbeiten und Zahlen prüfen müsse. Clark solle sich aber nicht scheuen, sich bemerkbar zu machen, wenn er etwas brauchte.

Clark nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschichtsbuch zu. Er versuchte es zumindest. Als er sich bequem zurücklehnen wollte, wurden ihm seine Fesseln das erste Mal unangenehm bewusst. Nach einer Weile fand er eine halbwegs angenehme Position, bei der er seine Arme als Lehne nutzte, ohne seine Blutzirkulation großartig zu beeinträchtigen.

Er begann zu lesen.

Clark bemerkte nicht, dass Lex seine Bemühungen amüsiert beobachtete. Lex hatte diese ersten Probleme erwartet, auch, dass Clark damit gut fertig werden würde. Er wusste schon, was als nächstes käme. Und es kam bald.

Scheinbar vertieft blickte Lex auf seinen Monitor, als er leichtes Rascheln und Bewegungen vernahm. Dann ein unterdrücktes Fluchen. Kurz darauf ließ ihn ein anderes Geräusch doch überrascht die Augen heben. Er musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Clark versuchte, die Seite durch Pusten umzublättern. Erfolglos. Es folgten einige Sekunden völliger Stille.

„Lex?"

„Was ist?", gab er ohne aufzublicken zurück.

„Ähmm... Ich bin am Ende der Seite angelangt."

„Ah ja." Mehr nicht.

Clark rollte mit den Augen. Lex machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der dauernd ermahnt wird, _bitte_ und _danke_ zu sagen.

„Blätterst du bitte für mich um?" Den genervten Tonfall konnte er kaum verbergen.

Lex tat es, aber bevor Clark sich bedanken konnte, kam er ihm zuvor.

„Wieso fällt es dir so schwer, mich um etwas zu bitten? Du hast mich für diesen Job engagiert, Clark, und ich habe zugestimmt, soweit ich mich erinnere."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören.", antwortete er kleinlaut.

Jetzt verdrehte Lex seine Augen. „Übertreib' nicht! Die Sache ist ganz simpel: Wenn du etwas brauchst, sag' es. Meine Aktien werden nicht gleich in den Keller sinken, nur weil ich eine Seite umblättere. Und wenn ich meine, dass ich dir nicht helfen sollte, sage ich es dir schon. Alles klar?"

„OK... Danke."

Damit wandten sich beide wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Clark war etwas eingeschüchtert, obwohl Lex nicht einmal laut geworden war, doch nach einer Weile erkannte er, dass Lex ihn nicht schikanierte. Er behandelte ihn auch nicht wie ein Kind, sondern wie einen Erwachsenen, der wissen und sagen sollte, was er wollte. Als er das für sich geklärt hatte, fühlte Clark sich wieder wohler. Er nahm es erneut mit den Franzosen auf, und nach mehreren Minuten sagte er ohne Gewissensbisse: „Lex, nächste Seite bitte." Lex kam der Bitte lächelnd nach.

„Merci!" Das war so ziemlich das einzige Wort, das Clark auf Französisch kannte. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Lex in derselben Sprache.

„Je t'en pris." Er sah wieder auf seinen Bildschirm und murmelte: „Et je ferais encore beaucoup plus pour toi", was Clark leider nur akustisch verstehen konnte, doch Lex' Stimme nahm dabei einen Ton an, der ein seltsames Kribbeln durch seine Wirbelsäule sandte.

„Du sprichst Französisch?"

„Was? Oh, ja, aber nur ein wenig."

„Was hast du eben gesagt?"

„Ah. Nichts weiter. Sinngemäß soviel wie keine Ursache." _Und ich bin unglaublich froh, dass du es nicht verstanden hast._

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten sie weitgehend schweigend und lesend. Lex reagierte inzwischen auf ein schlichtes „Lex?" und Clark fühlte sich nicht mehr unwohl dabei. So schaffte Clark die Grundzüge der Französischen Revolution und Lex den aktuellen Quartalsbericht von LexCorp.

Auf ein Klopfen an der Tür hin rief Lex laut „Herein!" und einer der Hausangestellten schob einen Servierwagen ins Zimmer, auf dem sich mehrere kleine Kannen und zwei Tassen befanden.

Clark war erstarrt. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Lex Personal im Haus hatte. Was würde der Mann denken, wenn er ihn hier so sähe? Er müsste ihn jeden Moment anblicken. _Oh Gott! Lex, erklär ihm, was das hier soll. Bitte!_ Lex schien die Botschaft nicht zu verstehen. Er sah nicht mal in seine Richtung.

Clark versuchte, eine irgendwie normal wirkende Position einzunehmen. Er rutschte ein wenig vor und lehnte sich mit den Schultern gegen die Lehne, um die gefesselten Hände zu verstecken, doch was lässig aussehen sollte, kam ihm sofort dämlich vor. Also setzte er sich wieder gerade hin. Es war ein Drehstuhl. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal hin und her, wippte mit den Knien nervös auf und ab, kam sich kindisch vor und hielt wieder still, bemüht, einen Winkel zu finden, der dem Mann nicht uneingeschränkte Sicht auf seine Arme gab. Clark ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und hätte beinahe das Tuch zerrissen.

Nachdem der Butler, oder was immer er war, Lex eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee eingeschenkt und neben den Computer gestellt hatte, wandte er sich Clark zu. Doch statt die Nase zu rümpfen, fragte er schlicht: „Wünschen Sie Kaffee oder Tee, Sir?"

Er zeigte nicht die Spur von Überraschung! Und er hatte ihn _Sir_ genannt!

„Ähh... Kaffee wäre nett, danke", brachte er etwas heiser heraus. Und fügte hinzu: „Haben Sie Milch und Zucker?" Schwarzen Kaffee konnte er nicht ausstehen.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Es dauerte weniger als eine halbe Minute, bis der Mann eine weitere Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt und einen Löffel Zucker und etwas Milch hinzugefügt hatte, doch Clark kam es unendlich lange vor. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, atmete Clark erleichtert auf. Und stellte fest, dass Lex ihn wieder einmal äußerst amüsiert betrachtete.

„Was?", fragte er ein wenig angriffslustig, weil Lex ihn schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte.

Lex grinste weiter, und meinte dann mit einem allgemeinen Wink in Richtung Tür: „Keine Sorge, sie wissen Bescheid."

„Gott! Hättest du mir das nicht vorher sagen können? Ich bin vor Scham im Boden versunken!"

„Ist mir aufgefallen." Jetzt konnte Lex sein Lachen nicht mehr verhindern.

„Toll! Ich wette, das macht dir großen Spaß!"

„Zu beobachten, wie du dich windest und abmühst, unauffällig zu sein? Das muss ich definitiv bejahen!"

„Sadist!", schmollte Clark.

Lex' Augen glitzerten. „Du hast mich gebeten, dich zu fesseln, Clark. Denk mal darüber nach, zu was _dich_ das macht."

Er gab nur ein Grummeln als Antwort von sich und hielt es für sicherer, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kaffee zu richten.

Nur... War das wirklich sicherer? Er blickte Lex zweifelnd an, der gerade einen Schluck nahm. Sollte er sich über die Tasse beugen und wie ein Hund am Trinknapf schlabbern? Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass die Nahrungsaufnahme keine Ausnahmesituation darstellte. Nun gut, immerhin hatte er jetzt schon einige Übung darin, seine Wünsche zu formulieren. Das würde er auch schaffen.

Aber Lex schien Erbarmen zu haben. „Ich wollte dir einen Strohhalm dazu bringen lassen, Clark, aber man hat mich davon überzeugt, dass Kaffee keine Limonade ist." Lex erhob sich und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. „Ich halte einfach die Tasse, du trinkst. Keine große Sache, OK?"

_Er hat also auch darüber nachgedacht_. Clark nickte. Lex nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und verrührte Milch und Zucker. Dann brachte er sie vorsichtig in die Nähe von Clarks Lippen und bedeutete ihm, zu trinken. Clark öffnete den Mund, nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Er schlürfte ein wenig, war aber froh, dass nichts sein Kinn herunter rann und er sich nicht verschluckte. Lex wartete einen Moment, dann setzte er die Tasse erneut an. Als der zweite Versuch ebenso problemlos klappte, nickte er zustimmend.

„Du wärst ein prima Altenpfleger, Lex."

Lex schnaubte. „Danke. Ich bin nur froh, dass du nicht sabberst."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh!"

„Du hast Recht. Wir haben noch zwei Mahlzeiten vor uns. Mal sehen, was sie uns dann servieren. Noch einen Schluck?"

„Gerne."

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

Lex bekam einen Anruf. Nachdem Clark einige Minuten zugehört hatte, wie Lex mit zunehmend ungeduldigem Ton seinen Gesprächspartner nach Einzelheiten zu einem Geschäftabschluss ausfragte, entschied er, sich zurückzuziehen. Er konnte die Hände bewegen. Daher fischte er rückwärts das oberste Buch vom Stapel und ließ sich auf der bequemeren Couch nieder. Zuerst wollte er den Raum verlassen, aber wenn Lex allein hätte telefonieren wollen, wäre er gegangen, oder hätte Clark hinaus gescheucht. Also blieb er, hörte aber nicht weiter zu.

Mit einiger Mühe platzierte er das Buch, es war Biologie, auf dem kleinen Couchtisch und schaffte es bald darauf sogar, das Kapitel über Evolutionstheorien aufzuschlagen. Das Umblättern erwies sich als schwieriger, doch da Lex sich gerade zum Fenster gedreht hatte, wagte er, seinen Atem subtiler einzusetzen als zuvor. So war es kein Problem, die nächste Seite zu erreichen.

„Clark?"

Clark schreckte hoch. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Lex das Telefongespräch beendet hatte. Er stand vor ihm.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich muss kurz weg. Es gibt Probleme mit einigen Dokumenten, die meine Anwesenheit erfordern."

„Oh."

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Höchstens zwei Stunden, wahrscheinlich weniger. Dafür brauchen wir das Experiment nicht abzubrechen. Außerdem wird dir jeder hier helfen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Ich werde mich schon beschäftigen können. Aber... ehmm, Lex? Würdest du mich vorher losbinden, damit ich... zur Toilette kann?"

„Sicher. Komm her."

Geschickt löste Lex die Knoten. Die Seide fühlte sich jetzt warm an. Clarks Körpertemperatur...

„Aah, das tut gut..."

Clark streckte die Arme aus und ließ seine Schultern kreisen. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass die ungewohnte Haltung selbst auf seine Muskeln Auswirkungen hatte.

Plötzlich erstarrte er.

Da waren Hände auf seinen Schultern. Lex' Hände! Und sie begannen, ihn mit leichtem Druck zu massieren. _Hmmm..._ Clark entspannte augenblicklich, es fühlte sich so gut an. Lex schien genau zu wissen, welche Punkte er treffen musste, um die Verspannungen zu lösen. Clark schloss die Augen und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

So überraschend es begonnen hatte, so abrupt hörte es auf.

Als Clark sich umdrehte, hatte Lex die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Sein Gesicht war neutral, aber Clark meinte, eine Spannung zu spüren, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Keiner von beiden rührte sich. Ihre Augen waren fest aufeinander gerichtet.

Lex bewegte sich als erster, was auch Clark aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich geh dann mal eben..."

Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ Lex sich auf die Couch fallen. _Idiot! Verdammter Idiot!_, verwünschte er sich selbst.

Noch während er seine Hände erhob, um sie auf Clarks Schultern zu legen, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er dies nicht tun sollte, dass er Clark nicht anfassen sollte, nicht jetzt, nicht _so_, doch er konnte den spielenden Muskeln nicht widerstehen... Er musste ihn einfach berühren... Dann hatte er Clarks Wärme gespürt... Durch das T-Shirt... Clarks Verspannungen lockerten sich merklich und Lex wollte den Stoff loswerden und die nackte Haut unter seinen Händen fühlen... wollte ihn einatmen... Es war Clarks leiser Seufzer, der ihn in die Realität zurückgerissen hatte. _Rechtzeitig..._

Lex kämpfte die sinnlichen Empfindungen nieder, obwohl er Clark noch immer an seinen Handflächen spürte.

_Es war nur eine Massage. Er war verspannt. Du hast ihn massiert. Fertig._

Er versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine verwerfliche Tat gewesen war. Schließlich hatte er selbst schon hunderte von Massagen bekommen, ohne dass darauf irgendwelche sexuelle Handlungen gefolgt waren. Und doch war der Gedanke an Clark, an Clarks Haut, an seinen Körper, so verlockend, dass er ihn nicht verdrängen konnte.

Das war nichts Neues für Lex. Clark faszinierte ihn seit er ihn kannte. Neu war lediglich die Situation. Und wo er normalerweise bei Clarks Anwesenheit seine Handlungen unter Kontrolle hatte, war ein gefesselter Clark einfach zu viel für ihn. Ein wahr gewordener Traum. Wie sollte man sich dagegen wehren?

_Streng dich verdammt noch mal an!_, rief er sich selbst zu und sprang auf. In dem Moment kam Clark wieder zur Tür hinein. Leicht grinsend.

„Okay. Du kannst mir die Fesseln wieder anlegen. Und dann geh deine Geschäfte retten. Ich werde zurechtkommen."

Lex gewann seine geistige Balance zurück und schaffte es, Clark offen anzulächeln. _Nur eine Massage. Er hat auch nichts anderes darin gesehen._

Wie zuvor bewies Lex große Geschicklichkeit beim Binden der Knoten, doch er achtete darauf, sich _nur_ auf die Knoten zu konzentrieren. Als er fertig war, fragte er, was Clark vorhabe.

„Ich hab gerade mit Bio angefangen, aber...", er überlegte.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du dir einen Film anschauen. Oder Musik hören. Du kennst dich hier ja aus. Soll ich jemanden hochschicken, um den Fernseher einzuschalten?"

„Würde es dich sehr schockieren, wenn ich es mit meiner Nase versuche?"

Beide lachten.

„Mach was du willst, Clark, aber brich dir nicht den Hals, ja? Das würde ein extrem schlechtes Licht auf mich werfen."

„Ich bemühe mich."

„Gut, ich sehe dich zum Mittagessen."

„Bis dann."

* * *

Allmählich erstarb das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht, als Clark noch minutenlang die Tür anstarrte, durch die Lex verschwunden war. Dann entfuhr ihm ein lauter Seufzer. _Jesus, was ist nur in mich gefahren?_

Er setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, die gebundenen Arme waren schon gar kein Problem mehr. Etwas Zeit für sich allein zu haben, war jetzt genau richtig. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht ordnen, wenn Lex im Raum war. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um _derartige_ Gedanken ging.

Lex hatte ihn massiert. Lex hatte das wunderbar gemacht... die Berührung allein hatte ihn entspannen lassen und dann hatte Lex sicher jeden schmerzenden Muskel gefunden... nun, er hatte nicht wirklich Schmerzen gehabt, das zu behaupten, wäre übertrieben gewesen, aber die _was, nur zwei Stunden?_ in ungewohnter Haltung waren zumindest spürbar. Und da hatten sich Lex' Hände so gut angefühlt...

Clark schloss seine Augen und spürte erneut die Hände auf seinen Schultern... die kreisenden Bewegungen... den sanften Druck... eine warme Welle fuhr durch seinen Körper, als er sich vorstellte, dass diese Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten und seine Haut berührten... Clark erschauerte.

Dann sprang er wie vom Blitz getroffen auf.

Das waren Gedanken, die er nicht _jetzt_ und auf keinen Fall _hier_ zulassen würde! Er würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen, wenn Lex oder jemand vom Personal herein käme und ihn stöhnend auf der Couch vorfände.

Außer ihm war niemand anwesend, aber Clarks Gesicht verfärbte sich leuchtend rot. Gott! Er ließ sich zu erotischen Gedanken verleiten, dabei hatte Lex sich doch nur seiner Verspannung annehmen wollen! Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn auch noch durch sein Aufstöhnen erschreckt. Kein Wunder, dass Lex so schnell von ihm abgelassen hatte. Er hatte mit Sicherheit keine falschen Vorstellungen in Clark wecken wollen.

„Falsch. Ha!"

Schon seit einiger Zeit dachte Clark darüber nach, ob er Lex wissen lassen sollte, dass er nicht immer nur rein freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Insbesondere, da er manchmal etwas Entsprechendes in Lex' Augen zu lesen vermeinte. Manchmal... manchmal, wenn er ihn ansah... schien Lex' Blick zu glühen. Er spürte dann die Augen förmlich auf seinem Körper. Wie eine Liebkosung... Und dann war es wieder weg, und Clark fragte sich, ob er geträumt hatte. Andererseits schien Lex jeden, wirklich _jeden,_ so anzusehen! Was frustrierend war. Manchmal hatte Clark den Eindruck, Lex würde mit allen seinen Gesprächspartnern flirten. Ob er nun mit der Frau an der Tankstelle sprach, mit Lana, Chloe oder mit dem Bürgermeister. Das war etwas, dass Clark Kent an Lex Luthor hasste. Man wusste nie, woran man war. Man konnte nie ganz sicher sein, ob er meinte, was er sagte. Schon oft hatte Clark überlegt, ob hinter Lex' Worten eine Bedeutung lag, die ihm entging. Der Mann war ein Rätsel.

Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Fernsehzimmer. Auf einen kompletten Film wollte er sich jetzt gar nicht konzentrieren. Irgendwas Banales würde das Fernsehprogramm schon hergeben. Obwohl auf Lex' riesengroßem Flachbildschirm wahrscheinlich nichts banal aussehen würde. Er kickte die Schuhe von sich, legte rückwärts die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch und betätigte sie recht geschickt mit dem großen Zeh.

Eine sinnlose Talk Show. Genau das richtige.

Clark lehnte sich zurück und sah einer Handvoll Menschen beim Streiten zu. _Leute, eure Probleme möchte ich haben..._, dachte er kopfschüttelnd, hatte aber keine Lust, abzuschalten.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

5

* * *

Bei seiner Rückkehr hatte Lex seine vorherige Nervosität längst hinter sich gebracht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach in seiner Reaktion übertrieben, dachte er sich. Er fand Clark im Fernsehzimmer. Schlafend. Der Fernseher lief mit leisem Ton, irgendeine verrückte Gameshow mit grellem Bühnenbild, weshalb er den Apparat ausschaltete und sich vorsichtig in dem Sessel schräg gegenüber der Couch nieder ließ. Er betrachtete den schlummernden Teenager. Die Haltung sah alles andere als bequem aus, und doch schien Clark entspannt und tief zu schlafen.

Er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich, vorausgesetzt, er hätte sich als Schüler jemals auf solch ein verrücktes Experiment eingelassen, die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, um zu mogeln, aber Clark hielt sich natürlich an die Vorgaben. Pflichtbewusst und eifrig. Im Grunde hielt Lex diese Aufgabe für so ziemlich das idiotischste, was sich selbst ein Sozialkundelehrer ausdenken konnte, doch da sie ihm einen ganzen Tag mit Clark bescherte, war er geneigt, diesen Mr. Keating für sehr sympathisch zu halten.

Er lächelte, als sein Blick über Clarks Oberkörper glitt. Die Haltung betonte seine breiten Schultern und sorgte dafür, dass sich das blaue T-Shirt an all den richtigen Stellen spannte. Lex unterdrückte ein Seufzen als er mit den Augen über die sich abzeichnenden Muskeln fuhr. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Clark eigentlich wusste, wie schön er war.

Dann bemerkte er, wie deutlich die Brustwarzen durch den Stoff zu sehen waren, und stellte sich vor, wie er mit seinen Lippen...

Lex räusperte sich laut. Es wurde Zeit, Clark, und sich selbst, wachzurütteln.

Clark war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Er setzte sich auf.

„Lex. Seit wann bist du wieder da?"

„Ein paar Minuten erst."

„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen..."

„Bereit für die nächste Hürde? Das Mittagessen wartet."

„Endlich! Ähm, ich meine... ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist."

_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie bereit, Clark..._ „Dann lass uns nachschauen, was Mrs. Blake uns gezaubert hat."

Das Personal verließ gerade das Speisezimmer, als die beiden eintraten. Auf die Frage, ob sie noch etwas brauchten, bedankte Lex sich und meinte, er würde sich melden.

„Lex? Weißt du, was komisch ist?", Clark ließ seinen Blick über den mit diversen abgedeckten Platten und Schüsseln gedeckten Tisch wandern. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich nie wirklich essen sehen."

„Nun, es hat Zeiten gegeben, in denen ich ausschließlich flüssige Nahrung zu mir genommen habe, abgesehen von den Tabletten vielleicht, aber inzwischen neige ich dazu, ab und zu zwischen meinen Drinks etwas zu essen. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht." Er schob einen Stuhl zurück und bedeutete Clark, sich zu setzen. Er selbst setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches, so dass Clark zu seiner Linken saß.

„Lex Luthor wird also alt und weise? Wo soll das nur hinführen?" Clark grinste offen.

„Mach nur weiter so. Bedenke, ich habe es in der Hand, dich verhungern zu lassen..." Lex lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Bin schon still." Um keinen Preis wollte Clark sich das zweifellos umwerfende Menü entgehen lassen. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen laut. Beide mussten lachen.

Nach und nach hob Lex die silbernen Deckel ab und enthüllte Speisen, die eindeutig asiatisch aussahen. Etwas wie kleine Frühlingsrollen, dann diverse Gemüse, in handliche Scheiben geschnitten, teilweise paniert oder in Teig gebacken. Ebenso unterschiedlich zubereitetes Fleisch. Auf einem weiteren Teller befanden sich fünf kleine Schalen, die verschiedenfarbige Saucen oder Dipps enthielten. Zudem lagen überall Salatblätter, bunte, glänzende Obststücke und frische Kräuterzweige.

„Wow, das sieht toll aus, Lex."

* * *

Keine zwei Minuten darauf wusste Lex, Mahlzeiten hätten zu Ausnahmesituationen erklärt werden sollen. Es war seit jeher sein geheimes Vergnügen, Clark essen zu sehen, aber zusätzlich derjenige zu sein, der ihm das Essen in den Mund steckte...

Genau zwei Bissen Hühnchen in Teig und ein saftiges, sonnengelbes Stück Mango später rückte Lex mit dem Stuhl näher an den Tisch, um seine Erektion zu verbergen.

Wie sollte er diese Tortur von einem Mittagessen nur überstehen? Bei Clarks üblichem Appetit würde er noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten müssen.

Clarks glänzende Lippen... ihre Bewegungen, wenn er einen Bissen nahm... dann kaute und schluckte... und wie seine Zungenspitze kurz hervorkam... _Jesus_!! Wie konnte man dabei _nicht_ an Sex denken?!

Aber die Luthors waren schließlich bekannt für ihren eisernen Willen, oder nicht? Lex beschloss, seinen Schwanz zu ignorieren und sich ausschließlich auf den simplen Vorgang der Nahrungsaufnahme zu konzentrieren.

Ein Kichern entfuhr Clark, als etwas Sauce über sein Kinn lief und Lex mit einer Serviette hinterher wischte. Und sich selbst im Geiste an seinen eisernen Willen erinnerte. Zum vielleicht achtundsiebzigsten Mal. Grob geschätzt.

„Ich komme mir vor, wie in 9 ½ Wochen", platze Clark heraus, und wurde augenblicklich rot, denn ihm war klar, dass es in dem Film nur um Sex ging, und _so_ plump wollte er sich Lex auch wieder nicht an den Hals werfen. Lex hatte schlagartig innegehalten und sah ihn scharf an. Clark biss sich vorsichtshalber auf die Lippen, um nicht zu stottern. Gar nichts mehr zu sagen, war vielleicht am besten.

Doch die Schärfe verschwand wieder aus den stahlblauen Augen, und Lex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _du_ mit Lebensmitteln herumspielen würdest, Clark, ich bin erschüttert. Außerdem... wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Kim Basinger nicht gefesselt."

Einen Moment lang hatte Clark gefürchtet, es übertrieben zu haben, aber Lex scherzte, also war alles in Ordnung. „Kann sein, und wenn _ich_ mich recht erinnere, war ich nie eine neurotische Blondine."

Lex grinste ihn an. „Soweit ich das sehe, nichts als Vorteile auf unserer Seite."

Damit hielt Lex ihm eine kleine Frühlingsrolle vor den Mund, die er zuvor in scharfe Sauce getaucht hatte. Clark biss die Hälfte ab, kaute, und stellte fest, dass Lex ihn intensiv dabei betrachtete, was Clark wiederum daran hinderte, allzu gründlich über den letzten Satz nachzudenken. Hatte Lex eben angedeutet, dass es ihm gefiel, ihn in Fesseln zu haben? Oder wollte er nur andeuten, Clark würden blonde Haare nicht stehen? _Unwichtig... _das Essen schmeckte einfach zu gut, um über so etwas nachzudenken.

Es war absolut unabsichtlich und ohne Hintergedanken, dass er sich nach dem Schlucken über die Lippen leckte. Erst als Lex' Blick der Bewegung folgte, dämmerte es Clark, welchen Eindruck er auf Lex machen musste. Er hielt zwei Sekunden lang erschrocken die Luft an und entschied dann, dass er durchaus nichts dagegen hatte, eben diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise urplötzlich selbstsicher. Vielleicht lag es am Essen...

„Krieg' ich den Rest auch noch?"

„Was? Oh, sicher." Lex tunkte die andere Hälfte noch einmal ein, bevor er sie Clark anbot. Erneut fiel ein dicker blass-rötlicher Tropfen auf Clarks Kinn, diesmal gar nicht so unabsichtlich, was Clark anging. Er fuhr mit der Zunge in die Richtung, erwischte aber nur einen Teil. Ebenfalls nicht gänzlich unabsichtlich.

„Warte." Lex hatte automatisch seine Hand erhoben und wischte den Tropfen mit dem Zeigefinger von Clarks Kinn. In einer schnellen Bewegung führte er die Hand zu seinem Mund und steckte die Fingerspitze zwischen die Lippen. Diesmal war es Clark, der fasziniert jede Bewegung verfolgte.

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm, Lex? Ich glaube, da ist noch etwas auf meinem Kinn", hörte Clark sich selbst sagen und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Seit wann zum Teufel war er so mutig?

„Ja... du hast recht", sagte Lex, doch sein Blick hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde von Clarks Augen gelöst. Trotzdem hob er seine Hand noch einmal und ließ den Finger wie in Zeitlupe über Clarks Kinn gleiten. Er war noch ein wenig feucht.

Lex schien beinahe wie in Trance, was Clark genügend Zeit gab, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Nun, nicht wörtlich in die Hand, aber es war nur eine leichte Kopfbewegung nötig, und schon lag der Finger an seinen Lippen. Warme, weiche Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten, als die Zunge herausfuhr und eine feuchte Linie über den Finger zog. Schnell und heiß.

Lex atmete scharf aus, seine Augen weiteten sich. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, entschied Clark, einem möglichen Protest zuvorzukommen, indem er den Finger ganz in seinen Mund saugte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht, tat es rein instinktiv. Was gerade alles andere als ein Problem war, denn es war Lex, den er schmeckte. Ein prickelndes Gefühl auf der Zunge. Ganz langsam nur bewegte er die gerundeten Lippen ein klein wenig vor und zurück, wobei er Lex' Finger mit der Zunge streichelte. Keine Zeit, zu überlegen. Er tat es einfach. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Jetzt hob Clark seine Augen und begegnete Lex' fast erschrockenem Blick. Mit offenem Mund starrte er ihn an. Keuchend. Clark wagte so etwas wie ein Lächeln mit vollem Mund. Das schien Lex zumindest seine Stimme zurückzugeben, wenn er auch anscheinend bewegungsunfähig blieb. Es reichte für ein Wort.

„Clark!" Eher ein artikuliertes Keuchen, als ein gesprochenes Wort.

Dann atmete Lex tief ein, entschlossen, die Erstarrung abzuschütteln. Er rief sich erneut seinen eisernen Willen ins Gedächtnis, nur um festzustellen, dass die stetige Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung von Clarks Lippen besagten Willen zu einem erbärmlichen Häufchen hatte schmelzen lassen. Hartnäckig und eisern hingegen war etwas anderes. Es schien eine direkte Verbindung zwischen seinem Finger und seinem Penis zu geben.

„Was... tust tu da?", brachte er heiser heraus. Sein Mund war trocken

Clark hob eine Augenbraue. „Wonach sieht es aus?" Nur für diese vier Worte entließ Clark den Finger ein wenig aus seinem Mund. Danach nahm er ihn wieder zwischen seine Lippen und umkreiste die Fingerspitze mit der Zunge.

Lex stöhnte, bevor er flüsternd aufschrie: „Gott, Clark!"

Clark gab den Finger frei und leckte betont langsam über seine Lippen. Sie glänzten feucht und einladend... Sein Blick schien zu glühen.

Lex konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er packte Clark an den Schultern und im Nacken, riss ihn über die Tischkante zu sich hinüber, und begann, ihn wild zu küssen. Seine Zunge leckte über die nachgiebigen Lippen, die sich für ihn öffneten. Er drängte daran vorbei, wollte Clark schmecken, ihn verschlingen, alles von ihm besitzen. Zähne klickten aneinander, Nasen kollidierten. Es war nass und unkoordiniert und unglaublich heiß.

Plötzlich riss er sich los.

„Nein! Gott, Clark!" Er keuchte. Clarks Brust hob und senkte sich ebenfalls unter schnellen Atemzügen.

„Clark, es tut mir leid! Ich hätte nicht... Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen!"

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

6

* * *

„Du hättest nicht aufhören sollen." Clarks Stimme war überraschend ruhig und sicher.

„Was?!"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du aufhörst." Nur ein Flüstern.

Clark blickte fest in die hellen Augen, die nervös flackerten. Er sah dort dasselbe Verlangen, dass auch er spürte. Es brodelte in Lex, schien jeden Moment ausbrechen zu können, doch irgendwie hielt er es zurück

„Küss mich, Lex!"

Gott, so lange schon träumte er davon, diese Lippen zu küssen. Und jetzt forderte Clark ihn dazu auf!

Clark schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Seine Jeans wölbte sich deutlich und Clark entging nicht, dass Lex dies bemerkte. Es war ihm egal. Nein, er _wollte_ sogar, dass Lex es sah.

Clark ballte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zu Fäusten. Wenn Lex nicht bald reagierte, würde er das Tuch zerreißen. Er wollte ihn berühren, _musste_ ihn einfach berühren.

„Lex... bitte..."

Auf einmal glätteten sich die Linien auf Lex' Stirn. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, stellte sich dicht vor Clark, jedoch ohne ihn zu berühren. Langsam hob er eine Hand und streichelte über Clarks Wange. Seit Puls raste noch immer. Obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah.

„Oh Clark..." Er strich eine dunkle Strähne aus Clarks Stirn. „Clark, Clark... du weißt ja nicht, was du da sagst..." Lex fasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd in die Augen. Augen, aus denen ihm nichts als Einverständnis und Verlangen entgegenschlug. Seine Lippen zitterten und Lex versuchte noch einmal, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, wie jung Clark war, doch als dieser ihm entgegen drängte und er seinen Atem spürte, gab er endlich nach und berührte Clarks Lippen mit seinen.

Genauso sollte ein erster Kuss sein. Unendlich sanft und süß...

Clark ließ sich fallen. Seinetwegen konnte die Welt um ihn herum untergehen. Unwichtig. Nur dieser Kuss zählte jetzt. Finger versanken in seinen Haaren, fuhren in seinen Nacken und sandten eine Gänsehaut über Clarks Rücken. Eine Zunge, die über seine Lippen leckte, unerwartet weiche Lippen, die über seine Wange wanderten und dann zu seinem Ohr. Lex leckte über den Rand der Ohrmuschel, flüsterte dann seinen Namen und hauchte in sein Ohr hinein, was Clarks eingeengten Schwanz zucken ließ. Er drängte seinen Körper gegen den von Lex, keuchte auf, versank in den Empfindungen. Lex' Finger an seinem Halsausschnitt, Lex' Lippen, die zu seinen zurückgefunden hatten.

Der Kuss hörte nicht auf, als Lex seine Hände über Clarks Brust wandern ließ. Sie streiften die Brustwarzen durch den Stoff des T-Shirts, was Clark ein kleines Zittern entlockte, dann strichen sie an seinen Seiten hinab und fuhren um ihn herum auf seinen Rücken. Die Handflächen beschrieben kleine Kreise, wobei die Knöchel die nackte Haut der gebundenen Arme streiften. Clark hörte sich selbst erneut aufstöhnen. Eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, als Lex ihn fest an sich presste. Seine Jeans war viel zu eng und er spürte, dass Lex ebenso hart war wie er.

Wieder fuhr ein Blitz durch ihn. Die Hände hatten sich unter den Saum seines T-Shirts geschoben und lagen nun flach und heiß auf seiner nackten Haut... streichelten seinen Rücken sanft... und fuhren dann nach vorn... über seinen Bauch und die Brust...

_Gott!_ Clark fühlte seine Knie nachgeben, fühlte sich fast schwindelig. Dieser Kuss, der viel mehr war, als er sich erträumt hatte, Lex' Hände auf seiner Haut, und seine beinahe schmerzhafte Erregung, ganz zu schweigen von Lex' harter Erektion, die ihn ab und zu streifte - zu viel, um sich auf eins konzentrieren zu können. Fast zu viel, um es ertragen zu können...

Viel zu schnell waren die Hände wieder verschwunden. Und auch Lex' Mund ließ plötzlich von ihm ab, so dass Clark schon protestieren wollte, hätte er nicht diesen Ausdruck in den viel dunkler scheinenden Augen gesehen. Lex' Mund war gerötet, die Lippen leicht geschwollen und feucht glänzend. Clark wollte hinein beißen... doch der Hunger in Lex' Augen machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Er fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange, wie etwas, das Lex verschlingen wollte. Und er hatte nichts dagegen...

Langsam schob Lex das T-Shirt hoch, ließ den Blick dabei nicht von ihm, als wolle er ihm die Chance geben, zu protestieren. Nichts lag Clark ferner. Die federleichten Berührungen der Finger verursachten eine Gänsehaut, ein Kribbeln, das bis in Clarks kleine Zehen kroch.

Am Halsausschnitt angekommen, traten leichte Probleme auf. Das T-Shirt wurde arg strapaziert, schließlich konnte Clark in seinem Zustand schlecht die Arme heben. Sie lachten. Der Stoff überstand die Prozedur, ohne Schaden zu nehmen.

Lex strich das Shirt bis zu der Seidenfessel hinunter. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, um Clark zu betrachten, war ihm jedoch so nahe, dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihn erneut wild zu küssen. Er spürte Clarks Körperwärme durch sein Hemd und begann, seine Hände überall über die entblößte Haut streichen zu lassen. Clark stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein. Ein Geräusch, das direkt den Weg zu Lex' Lenden fand.

Es war Clark, machte er sich klar. Clark, der laut unter seinen Berührungen stöhnte, der seine Küsse verlangend erwiderte, und der seinetwegen erregt und hart war. Lex spürte erneut, wie hart, als Clark seine Hüften gegen ihn drängte.

Lex ließ seine Küsse über Clarks Kiefer wandern, rieb seine Wange an dem Anflug von rauen Stoppeln, zog mit der Zunge eine feuchte Linie über seine Kehle. Und weiter nach unten. Clarks Brust war fest und muskulös, die kleinen Brustwarzen einladend aufgerichtet.

„Lex!"

Clark schrie beinahe auf, als Lex erst mit der heißen Zunge über eine Brustwarze leckte, dann über die feuchte Stelle blies. Lex lächelte und behandelte die andere Seite genauso. Dabei steuerte er Clark langsam Schritt für Schritt rückwärts in Richtung Couch.

Er wollte nicht, dass Clark in seiner Hose kam, immerhin war er ein Teenager, aber er wollte das hier auch genießen. Lange und ausgiebig. Diese herrliche, goldene Haut, die ihn in so vielen nächtlichen Phantasien verfolgt hatte. Er schloss seinen Mund um eine Brustwarze, saugte daran und hörte sich selbst stöhnen. _Verdammt! Ich werde selbst gleich in meiner Hose kommen! _So viel zu ungeduldigen Teenagern.

Lex ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, wobei seine Hände an Clarks Seiten herab strichen. Er ließ sie auf den Hüften ruhen, als er begann, leichte Küsse um Clarks Bauchnabel herum zu platzieren. Clark schmeckte nach Sonne, frischem Heu und Honig. Und nach etwas dunklerem, undefinierbarem, das Lex unwillkürlich als ‚Clark' katalogisierte. Definitiv sein Lieblingsgeschmack von jetzt an.

Er hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, jeden einzelnen Muskel mit der Zungenspitze nachzuzeichnen, allein um zu hören, welche Töne er Clark damit entlocken konnte. So köstlich... Doch Clarks immer schneller gehender Atem veranlasste Lex, die Erforschung dieser goldenen Haut auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben... auf viele, viele spätere Zeitpunkte, wenn es nach ihm ging...

Nur eins konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn es vielleicht für den Teenager zuviel sein würde. Er verstärkte seinen Griff an Clarks Hüften und ließ ohne Vorwarnung seine Zunge in Clarks Bauchnabel eintauchen. Wie erwartet, reagierte Clark sofort darauf. Ein leiser, heller Schrei, seine Bauchmuskeln flatterten. Dann ein Zittern, und er machte einen halben Schritt zurück, und wieder vor, stammelte Lex' Namen und halbe Worte ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang.

Noch ein paar Mal stieß Lex seine Zunge in den Nabel, leckte und kostete und küsste. Dann ließ er widerstrebend los und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seinen Fersen zurück, um Clark ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hob seine Augen und erschrak beinahe, als ihm unverhülltes Verlangen aus Clarks Blick entgegenschlug. Er hatte keine Angst. Dies mochte neu sein für Clark, doch er wollte es ebenso verzweifelt wie Lex; er wollte _ihn_, das konnte Lex sehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob Lex seine Hände. Seine Augen verließen Clarks nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, während er die Jeans aufknöpfte und den Reißverschluss herunter zog. Dann, in einer schnellen Bewegung, zog er die Jeans samt Boxershorts von Clarks Hüften.

Unerwartet versetzte er Clark einen Stoß. Die Hose an dessen Knien ließ ihn stolpern und so fiel er zurück und landete mit seinem Hintern auf der Couch. Lex kam wie ein Tiger auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu... langsam, grazil und irgendwie bedrohlich.

Clark wunderte sich kurz darüber, wie elegant Lex selbst in dieser Position aussah, als Lex ihn räuberisch anglitzerte, bevor er Clarks Hose gänzlich herunter riss und sie samt Schuhen und Socken zur Seite schleuderte. Er blickte auf.

Clark. Auf seiner Couch. Nackt und erregt. Und gefesselt. War dies wirklich kein Traum?

Das würde er herausfinden. Lex legte seine Hände auf Clarks Knie, spreizte die Beine ein wenig, als er näher kam. Jetzt richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit zum ersten Mal vollständig auf Clarks Schwanz. Groß und dunkel ragte er vor ihm auf, die Spitze feucht glänzend.

„Gott, Lex!"

Lex lächelte, sah kurz in Clarks Augen und leckte den schimmernden Tropfen von der Spitze. Schnell. Zu schnell. _Mmmmh_... noch mehr von Clarks Geschmack. Noch intensiver.

„Leeex..." Beinahe ein Wimmern.

Lex setzte einen sanften Kuss an die Basis von Clarks Schwanz, bevor er quälend langsam mit der flachen Zunge bis zur Spitze hinauf leckte. Nur kurz ließ er Clark noch zappeln, dann schloss er die Lippen um die Spitze und saugte einen weiteren Tropfen von Clarks Saft in seinen Mund.

Die Muskeln in Clarks Beinen zuckten, er wand sich, erhob sich leicht von der Couch, weshalb Lex die Hände fest auf seine Hüften presste und ihn unten hielt.

Dann, _Endlich!_, nahm Lex den Schwanz ganz in seinen Mund. Und er begann, ihn ausgiebig zu lutschen. Sein Mund glitt auf und ab, wieder und wieder, zunächst langsam, doch mit jedem Mal erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit und nahm ihn tiefer in sich auf.

Clarks Stöhnen drang wie durch Watte oder Nebel gedämpft in sein Bewusstsein. Plötzlich merkte Lex, dass sein Blut, sein eigener Herzschlag durch seine Ohren rauschte, und er wusste, dass sein Orgasmus nicht mehr fern war. Zuvor beim Essen war es ihm nicht gelungen, aber in den vergangenen Minuten hatte er seine eigene Erregung fast vergessen. Nun, fast... Und jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie hart er war. Obwohl Clark ihn nicht angefasst hatte, _wie könnte er auch!_, obwohl er seine eigenen Hände nicht von Clark lösen wollte, um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das war auch nicht nötig. Clarks Schwanz in seinem Mund, sein Stöhnen und Seufzen, all das genügte völlig. Vorerst. So viel, dass er noch mit Clark tun wollte, das Clark mit ihm tun sollte, aber vorerst war er zufrieden und glücklich damit, dass er all diese Laute von sich gab.

Wieder und wieder rief Clark seinen Namen, oder flüsterte ihn, Lex konnte es nicht sagen.

Dann hörte er auf einmal ein Geräusch, das nicht dorthin gehörte. Wie das Reißen von Papier.

Eine Sekunde später spürte er Finger über seine Arme wandern, seine Schultern, bis sie zuletzt seinen Nacken erreichten. Clarks Hände! Er hatte das Tuch zerrissen und streichelte ihn! Umfasste seinen Kopf und unterstützte mit sanftem Druck seine Bewegungen. Clark schien mehr und mehr die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, den Rhythmus zu bestimmen, und das war es, was Lex endgültig über die Schwelle stieß. Er erstarrte einen Moment lang, hielt den Atem an, ohne seine Lippen von Clark zu nehmen. Dann brach der Orgasmus über ihn herein, und er erschauerte, als mehrere Wellen prickelnder Hitze durch seine Wirbelsäule liefen. Er stöhnte tief aus der Kehle. Kurz darauf breitete sich warme Feuchtigkeit in seiner Hose aus.

Was ihn nicht dazu veranlasste, Clark zu vernachlässigen. Im Gegenteil, nun konnte er sich wieder voll und ganz auf ihn konzentrieren. Und das tat er. Lex brachte sein ganzes Geschick auf. Er schlug einen langsameren aber intensiveren Rhythmus an, massierte den harten Penis mit der Zunge, saugte ihn in seinen Mund hinein. Und schluckte.

Lex wusste, dass er gut war.

Er schloss die Finger seiner linken Hand fest um die Basis und rieb ihn, während er die Spitze weiterhin mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete. Und dann kam Clark. Mit einem halb unterdrückten Schrei spritzte er heiß in seinen Mund hinein, und Lex nahm gierig jeden Tropfen auf. Es schmeckte so unglaublich und intensiv nach Clark und Sex, dass er sicher war, niemals genug davon zu kriegen. Er leckte ihn sauber und summte zufrieden.

Nach einer Weile leckte Lex sich über die Lippen, lächelte versonnen und begann, an Clark hinaufzuklettern. Rittlings kniete er sich über Clarks Schoß und machte sich daran, langsam und genussvoll die Lippen des Teenagers zu erobern. Lex hatte seine Finger tief in dem dichten schwarzen Haar vergraben, Clarks Finger wanderten unaufhörlich über Lex' Rücken, seine Schenkel, seinen Hintern. Unendlich viele Minuten lang...

Lex hielt die forschenden Hände fest, als diese sich anschickten, seine Hose zu öffnen. Ein irritierter Blick trat in Clarks Augen.

„Was ist?"

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

7/ Epilog

* * *

„Ich fürchte, dazu ist es zu spät, Clark."

„Was? Wieso?" Dann wurden seine Augen größer. „Du meinst...?"

Lex nickte.

„Oh."

Doch Clarks Ausdruck wechselte von erstaunter Überraschung zu einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Hör mir zu, Clark" Lex strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Clarks Wange. „Du hast keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass ich nicht _will_, dass du mich anfasst." Irgendwie war es seltsam, jetzt zu reden. Aber notwendig. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Clarks Ohr hinein. „Ich bin seit ich vierzehn war nicht mehr in meinen Klamotten gekommen." Seine Zunge berührte kurz Clarks Ohrmuschel. „Und schon gar nicht, ohne dass mich jemand auch nur berührt hat." Erneut ein warmer Hauch, der von Clarks Ohr bis in seine Zehen fuhr. Und Lex flüsterte weiter. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen. Ich _will_, dass du mich berührst, ich _will_ deine Hände überall auf meinem Körper, Clark..."

Langsam bewegte er sich wieder zurück, bis er Clark in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Gott, Clark, ich will das schon so lange!" Der Kuss schien Clark zu überzeugen.

„Und", fügte er mit einem Blick entlang Clarks nacktem Körper hinzu, „wie ich das sehe, wird es nicht sehr lange dauern, bis es soweit ist..."

Clark errötete.

„Aber zunächst..." Lex ergriff Clarks linke Hand und betrachte sie demonstrativ. „...muss ich wohl ein stärkeres Tuch besorgen."

„Le-ex..."

„Was? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir nicht ausgemacht, dass Sex eine Ausnahmesituation darstellt. Das Experiment ist noch nicht beendet."

„Lex, komm schon..."

„Nimmst du deine Hausaufgaben auf einmal nicht mehr ernst?"

Lex hielt Clarks Handgelenk fest. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass nicht nur die Überreste des Seidentuchs daran hingen, sondern auch die Fetzen eines gewissen blauen T-Shirts. Er hob eine Augenbraue, schwieg aber, während er den Ärmel abstreifte und dann die verbliebenen Knoten löste.

„Hmm... ich denke, ich habe genug gelernt... fürs erste...", fügte Clark hinzu, als Lex das befreite Handgelenk flüchtig küsste.

Lex zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So? Ich bin gespannt, was Mr. Keating zu deinem Bericht sagen wird."

Clark räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich sagte ja schon, es müssen keine 24 Stunden am Stück sein... ehmm... ich hab' mir gedacht, vielleicht... vielleicht machen wir einfach später weiter mit den Fesseln..."

„Später...?" Bedächtig machte Lex sich daran, auch Clarks rechten Arm zu befreien. Eine Gelegenheit für den einen oder anderen Hautkontakt. Er genoss es ungemein, Clark noch immer nackt vor sich zu haben.

„Vielleicht... nun..." Clark schlug die Augen nieder und blickte zur Seite.

_Gott! Der Junge ist gerade in meinem Mund gekommen, liegt nackt auf meiner Couch, und sieht immer noch unschuldig wie ein Engel aus! _

„Lex?" Die langen Wimpern verschleierten seinen Blick.

„Hm?"

„Ich... ähm... ich fürchte, ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt..."

Lex sah ihn aus verengten Augen an. „Das, Clark, fürchte ich schon eine ganze Weile."

Clarks Kopf schnappte herum. „Tust du das?"

„Ich bitte dich. Clark. So sehr ich solche Phrasen auch hasse, aber _das_ hätte nun wirklich ein Blinder sehen können."

„Oh..."

Eine Minute sprach niemand. Lex fuhr lediglich mit einem Finger Linien nach. Die Linie von Clarks Kinn, seiner Nase, seinem Schlüsselbein... er mochte Linien...

Bis er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wirst du sie mir jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit?"

„Ich... ich komme wohl nicht drum herum, hm?"

„Das liegt ganz bei dir, Clark." Lex strich mit einer für ihn ungewohnt liebevollen Geste, eine Strähne hinter Clarks Ohr. Dann verschränkte er seine Finger in Clarks Nacken und lehnte sich zurück. Er wartete.

„OK... Also, diese Sache... dieses Projekt... nun, ich habe ein paar Details verschwiegen. Mr. Keating meinte, es wäre am besten, wenn wir einen Mitschüler als Partner auswählten, damit wir uns abwechseln können, denn eigentlich... hm, eigentlich war es wohl eher so gemeint, das derjenige, der sich um den anderen in Fesseln kümmert, der ist, der etwas lernen soll..."

Lex sah ihn mit einem wissenden Halblächeln an. „Habe ich nicht gleich gesagt, ich würde die ganze Arbeit haben?"

„Hey! Du hättest ablehnen können! Ich hab dich zu nichts gezwungen."

„Nein, du hast dich nur von mir fesseln lassen und meinen Finger abgelutscht." Besagter Finger fuhr federleicht über die Linie von Clarks Ohrmuschel, während ein Blick sagte, _wie hätte ich mich dagegen wehren sollen_? „Clark, ich sehe zwei Möglichkeiten für dich, heil aus dieser Sache raus zu kommen."

„Und die wären?"

„Nun... entweder bittest du mich, den Aufsatz für dich zu schreiben, was, wie ich bemerken möchte, eine Menge Überredungskunst erfordern würde, oder..." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und verlieh seinem Blick ein bedrohliches Glitzern. „Oder wir wiederholen diesen Tag mit vertauschten Rollen."

Das brachte schlagartig ein breites Grinsen auf Clarks Gesicht.

Ein Schauer überkam Lex bei dem Gedanken, sich vollkommen in Clarks Hände zu begeben. Hände, die weitaus kräftiger zu sein schienen, als er gedacht hatte. Lex hasste nichts so sehr, wie das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Einer der Gründe, warum er den Drogenexzessen seiner Jugendzeit weitgehend den Rücken gekehrt hatte, aber die Vorstellung, sich fallen zu lassen, sich Clark auszuliefern, war außerordentlich erregend. Die klebrige und erkaltende Feuchtigkeit in seiner Unterwäsche erinnerte ihn jedoch an dringlichere Angelegenheiten.

„Nun, so verlockend das auch klingt, ich schlage vor, für heute reicht es mit Hausaufgaben."

Clark wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ssht, keine Widerrede! Und komm nicht auf die Idee, zu schmollen!", fügte er hinzu, als Clarks Lippen sich in wohlbekannter Weise vorschoben. „Ich benötige jetzt dringend eine Dusche, und du...", er ergriff Clarks Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße, „du kommst mit mir!"

Er wusste, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, albern zu grinsen, aber er schwieg. Duschen... er würde Lex sehen... seine Haut... sehen und berühren, wovon er schon so lange träumte... und er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an irgendwelches Personal, als Lex ihn splitternackt hinter sich her über den Flur zog...

ENDE


End file.
